


《玉兰》后续车

by yaqingjei



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqingjei/pseuds/yaqingjei





	《玉兰》后续车

两兄弟边吻他边抱着人走去卧室，五彩的灯光在昏暗中交织出一副缠绵旖旎的春色来。  
进了卧室把人放到榻榻米上，松开他的唇，蓝忘机哑声问道，“开心么？”  
“嗯。”魏婴小脸绯红，轻轻地喘着气，边吞口水边应他，桃花眼里蒙了一层晶亮的水光。  
蓝忘机勾了勾唇，大掌扯开他和服的领子，露出半边白嫩的胸口来，对着轻吹了一口气，魏婴咬着唇呜咽一声，半软的小乳头立马艳红的胀立起来。  
“二哥哥，舔舔我。”见他一副等自己主动求欢的模样，魏婴抱住他的脑袋，小声哀求。  
果然他的乖顺取悦了蓝忘机，蓝忘机低头将他的乳头卷进嘴里，‘啧啧’的吸允起来。  
绵软又馨香，蓝忘机张口一吸框了一大口胸肉进嘴里用口腔挤压揉弄，身下的小人立刻缩起肩发出娇娇媚媚的呻吟声。  
“阿婴可不能只顾着忘机，哥哥会吃醋的”，蓝曦臣说罢便一口吸住了那粉嫩的乳尖。  
两兄弟将他的胸口服侍得又酥又痒，魏婴舒服地半眯起眼睛，许久，浑身一颤整个人软了下来。   
同时两人感觉到有一丝极淡的香味扩散在嘴里，蓝曦臣松开他的胸肉，将嘴里的津液吞下去，回味了会儿哄问，“我闻到奶味儿了，阿婴这里面是不是藏了奶？”  
魏婴正处在高潮后的云里雾里，愣愣地看着他，小口喘气。  
蓝曦臣得不到回应，撑坐起来把他的和服全部扯开，大手掌住他一边胸口用力揉捏起来。　  
“唔嗯......没有......啊......没有藏奶......哥哥，轻点......”蓝曦臣用的劲有些大，嫩白的胸肉被挤出各种形状，乳头也肿了一圈，变得糜艳艳的，像颗熟透了等着主人采摘的香甜果实。  
另一边的蓝忘机依然把乳头吸进嘴里，用濡湿柔软的大舌拨弄一会儿便用唇抿着用力吸允。  
“哼呜......没有奶没有奶......阿婴没有奶的......”乳头又被他吸大了一圈，紧紧胀胀的像真的有东西要从里面出来一样，奇怪又微妙的感觉让魏婴呜呜乱喊。  
直到他两快把乳头吸得快要破皮了仍没吃到刚才那甘醇香甜的味道，蓝忘机有些失望地叼着他的乳头往外拉扯，魏婴的胸口被他拉突一小块。  
“呜呜......二哥哥...不要扯了...奶头要扯下来了..”魏婴不知道他们干嘛那么执着自己的奶，怕他真要自己给他奶吃才放过自己可怜的奶头，吓得要哭出来。  
蓝忘机听到他的哭腔就舍不得了弄他了，松开唇让乳头弹回来，魏婴觉得连着心口也像被轻轻弹了一下，变得颤颤麻麻的，蓝忘机将他抱在怀里，轻轻的安抚他的背。  
魏婴抓住机会抬起晶亮的眼睛看他，吸着鼻子说，“那你一会儿...要轻点，唔…”  
蓝忘机只是勾了下嘴角便封住了他的唇，把他后面要继续的游说吞进肚子里，大掌抚慰地轻柔他红肿胀痛的胸口。  
魏婴天真的以为他答应自己了，张开嘴和他接吻，没一会儿就感觉自己像在云端里轻飘飘的，小手不自觉地去扯他衣领。  
直到两人全身赤裸蓝忘机才结束这个绵长又温柔的吻，魏婴已经开始缺氧了，小脸红红，眼神迷离。  
一旁的蓝曦臣双手已经撑开他的腿根，借着昏黄的烛光看他下体。  
魏婴已经动情了，嫩白的小肉茎撑出包皮露出粉红的茎身，直直的一小根倒贴在微凸的小腹上，下面拖着两颗圆鼓鼓的小囊球，蓝曦臣伸手揉了揉小囊球，魏婴立马扭着腰哼起来。  
魏婴的声音像小毛爪挠在心头一样，惹得蓝曦臣浑身发热，伸出两只撑开囊球下的肉缝，艳红的小肉洞接触到冷空气瑟缩的开阖起来。  
“哥哥...”魏婴感应到了他的爱抚，心急又迷茫地喊起来，小手伸到身下掰开艳媚的小肉洞邀请，“小穴好痒，快肏进来......”  
眼前的骚媚景象像烧滚的油一样泼在他心上，蓝曦臣的血液翻滚起来，俊脸上出了一层热汗，滚动喉结压下将人生吞活剥的冲动，伸出中指插进他穴里。  
魏婴仰起脑袋轻轻的哼，他真的太思念身体被破开的感觉了，阴道里柔软热乎的媚肉也做出热切的反应，从四面八方缠过去紧紧绞住他的手指。  
魏婴的花穴很紧，还不够湿，蓝曦臣插了两下就拔出手指，魏婴却不舍的挺着腰把花穴追过去，睁着迷蒙焦急的双眼看着他。  
蓝曦臣俯身亲他绯红的脸蛋，开口的声音变得又紧又哑，“阿婴别急。”  
虽然他也到极限了，但是魏婴大半个月没被他疼过，花穴已经紧得和第一次一样了，他一向不喜欢把脂膏用在魏婴这个私秘又甜美的地方，更不想伤到他，只能忍着欲望侍候他让他多留点淫水出来。  
蓝曦臣把他的两条大开的腿盘在自己腰上，肉棒抵着他柔嫩的阴户轻轻磨动。  
蓝忘机则在后面开括他的菊穴，嫩粉色的一个小口，被蓝忘机用手指揉了揉，接着就将手指喂进了这个贪吃的小嘴里，停在那敏感点上揉了揉，惹得魏婴发出一声声的淫叫。  
前面坚硬滚烫的肉棒在两片小肉唇中间的嫩肉上一下一下地蹭，没一会儿小肉唇就像花瓣一样被碾得糜烂，肉呼呼的黏在肉棒上，每当屌头顶到底时会穿过上面的两颗小囊球磨到他的小肉茎，屌头往下的时候冠状沟会蹭过小阴蒂勾住那两片烂红的小肉唇，然后把小肉唇扯得丝拉拉的刺痒。  
缓和又轻柔的快感从阴户处沿着神经末梢慢慢扩散到全身，后面又被蓝忘机不停的按压敏感点，魏婴感觉自己像要化掉一样软绵绵的，眼睛都睁不开了，仰着小脑袋发出小猫样的哼哼声。  
“阿婴舒服吗？”阴户外的软肉虽然没有阴道里的媚肉会吸，但当做磨屌的小甜品也是很爽的，蓝曦臣的欲望得到一丝缓解，长着他屁股肉一边用力揉捏一边温柔地问。  
“嗯......嗯...舒...舒服..”阴户上和菊穴的舒爽感渐渐累积，魏婴张着小嘴，哼叫的声音更加婉转娇媚了，腹腔那块也开始阵阵抽动，正在为喷淫水做准备。  
兄弟两宠溺的轻笑，在魏婴完全进入状态后，慢慢加快了肉棒和手指磨动的速度，在感觉到魏婴的下身开始发颤时，蓝曦臣伏下腰，抱住他的两条大腿合拢腿根，让整根肉棒紧贴他的阴户，红肿的大小肉唇立马被挤得发扁，下方肉洞口被磨得发热不停开阖，上面敏感的小阴蒂也避无可避地被他凹凸不平的肉棒大力碾压。  
“唔嗯....唔...！啊...！磨...磨到阴蒂了...啊...！啊......！”断断续续的尖锐快感突然在一片绒暖中炸开，小阴蒂每被磨一下魏婴的腰就弹一下，没几下魏婴就意识模糊了，抓住蓝忘机的手臂抽着气颤叫起来。  
蓝曦臣整根肉棒被他的阴户和腿根嫩肉裹住，又嫌不够紧干脆把他的腿并立起来扛在左肩上，紧紧地框着他的大腿两侧来增加腿根对肉棒的挤压力。  
蓝曦臣舒爽的叹了一声，一边奋力挺腰一边问，“阿婴说说哥哥是用什么在给你磨穴？”  
“唔啊...！啊...！用哥哥...啊...！哥哥的......肉棒...唔嗯....！大肉棒....啊....！不行了...啊....！阴...阴蒂要磨烂了...唔啊啊！！”魏婴能清晰地感觉到自己的阴蒂被粗壮的肉棒磨压得发麻发胀以及从后穴传出来的酸胀感，大小肉唇也被挤得又紧又胀，掐着蓝忘机手臂的小手越收越紧，忽然仰起脑袋呜咽一声，花穴里喷出一股温热的淫水浇在蓝曦臣的棒身上。  
蓝曦臣握住他的膝盖弯往前一分一压，充血肿胀的大小肉唇咧开来露出还在瑟瑟发抖的红肿小肉蒂和张张合合吐口水的小肉洞，蓝曦臣腰臀往后一缩再猛地一挺，‘噗叽’一声水响，将肉棒连根插入这个他想念了半个多月的销魂窟里，紧接着蓝忘机也将自己的肉棒用力的送进了魏婴的后穴中。  
“唔嗯！”神智迷糊的魏婴被他们顶得摇头呜吟一声，身体里像打了两根粗大无比的桩子进去，肚子都要被顶破了，被撑开到极限的阴道和肠道里又酸又胀，加上两处穴的肉壁被滚烫的肉棒炙烤，魏婴身体不由自主地轻颤起来。  
二人进去之后也是一声闷哼，肉棒被阴道和肠道里的嫩肉用力裹吸紧绞，几乎要把他们夹碎了，太久没有尝到这么蚀骨的味道，一瞬间差点射出来，蓝忘机深吸几大口起压下那股射精的欲望，检查了一下身下小人的菊穴没有被自己撑裂才低吼着狂插起来。  
‘啪啪啪’的肉搏声立马在房间里回荡起来，还没有适应过来的魏婴受不了这么猛烈的进攻，颤着嗓子低叫起来。  
终于享受到了这股日思夜想的快感，忍耐了半个多月的他们更加亢奋了，腰臀抽动的速度又快了几分，魏婴的花穴和菊穴被插得淫水四溅。  
“真是舒服死了，阿婴！”蓝曦臣满脸热汗，哑着嗓子低吼一声，一巴掌抽在魏婴的屁股上。  
魏婴被打得哭叫一声，屁股一紧连带肠道也剧烈收缩把蓝忘机的肉棒绞得更紧。  
蓝忘机爽得头皮发麻，仰起头低低的呻吟一声，肏穴的力度越来越大，下下尽根，没一会儿艳红的肉洞口就沾了一圈白色的细小泡沫。  
“唔嗯...！啊...！哥哥好大......不要...唔嗯....！二哥哥....太....太快了...啊...！要插烂了...”魏婴被撞得上下剧烈摇晃，浑身泛红，阴道壁几下就被磨得火辣辣的，收缩渐渐跟不上他冲撞的频率，升起一股难忍的涨涩来，魏婴觉得自己要被干坏了，摇头破碎地哀叫起来。  
蓝曦臣喘着粗气，俯下身温柔地吻吻他的唇角，肉棒肏插的速度缓下一些，“阿婴说对了，哥哥们就是想插烂你的穴。”  
还不等魏婴反应过来蓝忘机已经按住了他的双肩，固定住了他摇晃的身体，魏婴的视线刚平稳下来就看到蓝忘机眼里闪过一丝暴虐的光芒，魏婴呜咽着想要摇头，蓝忘机已经狂躁地肏起来，魏婴被他固定了身体，粗长的肉棒进入得更深了，两个圆硕的卵囊都塞进去几分，把肉洞口上的嫩肉撑得发白，蓝曦臣也不甘示弱用力操干着前面的花穴。  
“啊嗯....！疼....！二哥哥......啊....！不要...不要了...太深....啊嗯....！...不...唔嗯...！啊....！”  
烂红的媚肉被不停地拖出挤入，魏婴的小腹被插得一鼓一鼓的，硕大的屌头每撞进去时都会在他的宫口上狠狠地顶一下，又痛又爽的强烈刺激让魏婴拔高音调尖叫起来。  
一股股温热的淫水浇在屌头上，魏婴的小穴就像一个肉壶一样，越来越滑越来越紧，二人爽快的喟叹一声，简直越肏越勇。   
魏婴半睁的眼看见了蓝忘机的双眸里闪现的血丝，魏婴有股不好的预感，惊恐地摇着头呢喃，“不要......不要.....”  
蓝忘机对着他可怜的小模样同情地笑了笑，托在他屁股上大掌包住两瓣抽搐的屁股肉猛力拉开，腰身像要把他挤扁一样剧烈地冲撞起来。  
“呃啊！啊！不要！啊！疼......！呃啊！”屁眼里像被他操烂了一样火辣辣地疼起来，肠道里却是又胀又爽，几股极端的刺激不停地焦烤着他的神经。  
蓝曦臣咬着他的耳朵喘粗气，下面继续毫不留情地深深插他，“疼还会流水，嗯？”  
“嗯......嗯啊......呜......嗯......嗯......嗯啊！”虽然肠道还是被他插得难受，但经历了刚才他的极度粗暴，现在的力度算是很温柔了，魏婴竟渐渐适应下来，在肉棒突然碾过一个点时，魏婴拔高音调尖叫一声。  
“啊嗯...！啊...！哥哥....二哥哥....我不行了....啊....！别....别再深了....啊嗯...！到底了...求你...呜嗯....！哥哥...”又经过一番肏插，身体在酥麻和闷胀两种刺激中不停徘徊，魏婴终于受不住了呜咽地哭求起来。  
蓝曦臣怜惜地舔掉他粉颊上的细汗和泪水，温柔的声音和下身的凶狠形成鲜明的对比，“这就深了，嗯？哥哥一会儿还要插进阿婴的子宫里呢。”  
一听这话，魏婴哭得更凶了，蓝曦臣宠溺的哄了两声，忽然抓紧他的肩膀一用力，就着结合的姿势将他拉起来和自己面对面的坐着。  
“呃啊！！”魏婴拖着泣音哀喊一声，坐姿下的阴道变得更加浅窄，娇嫩的宫口和生嫩的花肉被粗长火热的肉棒挤得异常酸涩。  
魏婴娇媚的哭喊以及不停收缩的阴道壁让蓝曦臣的神经更加兴奋，蓝曦臣手臂穿过他的膝盖弯搂住他的肩背，缩臀挺腰往上凶狠地顶起来！  
“啊啊！！啊！”魏婴立马挺着腰连声哀叫，他全身的重量都聚集在了插着肉棒的两个小穴上，肉棒穿过生嫩的花肉一下比一下重地顶向他肿嫩的宫口，魏婴觉得那粗长的肉棒像是捅进自己的内脏里一样，被长驱直入的腹腔热辣辣的，一个劲地喷淫水，整个肚子都闷胀得要炸开了。   
阴道里的花肉受到挤迫一圈一圈地收紧，蓝曦臣爽快得额角青筋都暴起来，喘着粗气抵着他哀吟不断的小嘴厮磨，“羡羡乖，快把宫口松开让哥哥进去！”  
“嗯啊......！啊啊...！哥哥...呜......！不要……啊……！肚子好涨……呜呜……放过羡....唔嗯...！啊....！哥哥...肏坏……坏了啊......呜啊……！”  
魏婴哭叫着推拒他压过来的强壮胸膛，坐在他大腿上大起大伏，被颠得像暴风雨里飘摇的蝴蝶，通红的小脸上满是汗水和泪水，没多久神智就被交迭而来的快感和痛感冲得恍惚了，只知道缩着肩一个劲地哭求。  
蓝忘机也快被他的紧致逼上顶峰，穴肉一松一紧的绞着他的肉棒，不断地顶弄他的前列腺，弄得魏婴高声尖叫，蓝曦臣也同样但他早就决定了今天要把这憋了半个多月的精量全部射进他的子宫里，见他这么不乖顺更加狠恶地往上重顶了两下，挤出一大滩黏腻的爱液，魏婴受不住地绷紧脚尖呜咽着颤抖起来。  
“嗯呜...！啊...！二哥哥...不要...啊唔...！不要肏了...啊....！啊....！要被...捅死了..呜呜...呃啊..！啊啊！”  
蓝忘机忽深忽浅地故意磨他，魏婴身体早就承受不了这么汹涌的快感却一直达不到高潮，又被肏了几百下，魏婴已经喊不出来了，歪着脑袋半张着小嘴急促抽气，绵软的身体因那股不能释放的强烈欲望开始抽搐。  
“小妖精又想晕过去了，嗯？”看到他渐渐翻起的白眼，蓝曦臣扯着唇角低低地笑了两声，忽然眼色一深，大手框住他的腰臀，将魏婴放到在床上，两人抱着魏婴直直地从床上站了起来。  
“呃嗯！！”身体在一阵天旋地转后倒挂在空中，下体朝天承接着肉棒从上往下的粗暴抽插，魏婴尖叫一声，伸着小手在空中徒劳地挥舞。  
蓝忘机、蓝曦臣稳扎马步，提着魏婴一阵狂肏猛插，任由他在空中摇晃挣扎，一边听着身下小人的崩溃泣喊，一边欣赏从他菊穴里里拖出的糜红嫩肉和肉呼呼的小肉唇被肏得翻飞的美丽景象。  
“啊！啊呃！不要！不要！啊！哥哥......要死了……呜！啊！呃啊啊！”  
魏婴像从高空中坠落下来，剧烈的失重感和着血液倒流带着的巨大快感全部冲回大脑里，让他眼前炸开阵阵白光，又被肏了几十下，忽然魏婴促叫一声，身体一阵僵硬痉挛后，两个穴里同时喷溅出一大股透明爱液。  
随着高潮阴道里的媚肉猛的缩紧，即便做好了准备还是被夹得双目赤红，血液沸腾，蓝曦臣咬牙‘啵’的一声从他花穴里退出来，深提一口气，在魏婴烂红的媚肉还没有缩回洞口大开的花穴里，‘扑哧’一声追着猛插进去，腰臀狂摆挥动大屌破开紧合的花肉直撞宫口，几十下后还处在高潮中的子宫口终于被肏开将他整个龟头吞了进去。  
后穴吸咬肉棒的紧度顿时又上升了一个境界，蓝忘机仰起头嘶哑地呻吟，俊朗的脸上和肌肉偾张的胸膛上布满了错痕交纵的汗水，蓝曦臣也是双眼通红，难耐地发出困兽般的低吼，不能自已地更加狂躁地肏起花穴来。  
“呃嗯！呃啊！啊！啊！啊！”又涨大一圈的肉棒每肏进去都将肥厚生嫩的宫口撑得薄薄一片，一波又一波比高潮还要强烈的刺激在脑中炸开，已经处在昏死边缘的魏婴被迫一次又一次地不停高潮。  
蓝忘机一向面瘫的俊脸因那股让人欲仙欲死的快感扭曲起来，已经没有精力顾及魏婴的哭喊了，大掌框紧他的腰臀，又是一阵畅快淋漓地肏磨，蓝曦臣最后一记重挺，在大屌把整个宫颈完全撑开后才松开精关将浓浊的精种猛烈地射进去，紧接着蓝忘机也释放在了魏婴后穴里的前列腺上。  
高潮下的魏婴被烫得腰腹阵阵抽搐，清冽的阴精从两个穴洞一股一股地往外喷溅，打在二人剧烈起伏胸口上，穴里的媚肉缠着粗壮的肉棒进行最后一轮吸允。  
两兄弟抖着腰闭着眼享受射精的十足快感，魏婴的小腹以肉眼可见的速度被撑得鼓起来，三四分钟后兄弟两才排完精把肉棒抽出来，魏婴的肚子已经鼓得像个小皮球一样了。  
魏婴已经在痉挛中晕了过去，兄弟二人给他清理完抱到了榻榻米上，抱着他一起入眠，一夜好眠。  
（妈耶，总算码完了，累死我了，全文将近6千个字，本来是要写双龙和双洞的，但是懒癌又犯了，不想写就这样将就的看一下吧。(=^ ^=)——————雅青）  
 


End file.
